<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Under (Until You're All I Can See) by eyesofshinigami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570487">Hold Me Under (Until You're All I Can See)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami'>eyesofshinigami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Birthday Collective [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Cock Warming, Come Marking, D/s overtones, Facials, Inappropriate use of Axii, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Lambert (The Witcher), Wet &amp; Messy, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm. Fuzzy. Soft. </p>
<p>The world feels syrupy, honey-slow and Jaskier wants to sink into it, wrap himself up in it like a blanket and never leave. His bones are made of lead, like he’d fall to the floor, but there’s…something is holding him up. Something solid, warm, and he lets out a giggle when he wriggles back against it.</p>
<p>Pleasure shoots up his spine and he gasps, before there’s something pressing down on his tongue, and his mind tells him to wrap his lips around it. He needs to suck, to lick, to lave whatever it is with his tongue. </p>
<p>Or, where Jaskier likes it when his witchers use him for their pleasure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Birthday Collective [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me Under (Until You're All I Can See)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaceum_vitellina_viridis/gifts">violaceum_vitellina_viridis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very, very happy birthday to the amazing and wonderful LJ! They asked for Witchersexual Jaskier with inappropriate use of Axii, and I shook my brain and this is what fell out. It's pure unadulterated smut, which I think they'll enjoy greatly. I hope they do, anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm. Fuzzy. Soft. </p>
<p>The world feels syrupy, honey-slow and Jaskier wants to sink into it, wrap himself up in it like a blanket and never leave. His bones are made of lead, like he’d fall to the floor, but there’s…something is holding him up. Something solid, warm, and he lets out a giggle when he wriggles back against it.</p>
<p>Pleasure shoots up his spine and he gasps, before there’s something pressing down on his tongue, and his mind tells him to wrap his lips around it. He needs to suck, to lick, to lave whatever it is with his tongue. </p>
<p>“Fuck, I didn’t think he’d be this responsive,” he hears, vaguely. The voice is rough, familiar, skittering across his skin and making him moan around his mouthful. He tastes skin and salt, smooth against the roof of his mouth. </p>
<p><i>Clench</i>, his mind tells him, and his body is helpless to obey the request. There’s a growl in his ear and he feels warmth pool in his belly, feels his cock jerk against his stomach. The pleasure feels exquisite, but it’s secondary to sucking and clenching the cocks filling his holes. Yes, cocks. His mind tells him to roll back, to suck harder, to give them all the attention and affection they desire.</p>
<p>There’s a quick bark of laughter and Jaskier shudders again at the sound. “You weren’t kidding, Geralt, he’s something else.” </p>
<p>Geralt. He knows that name, wonders if that’s the shape and taste of the cock in his mouth. If it is, he should suck harder, bob down lower, take more of him in. He wants to make Geralt feel good, wants to taste his release thick and hot in the back of his throat and hear his witcher groan in pleasure at his mouth and tongue. But if Geralt is in his mouth, then who is in his ass? <i>It doesn’t matter</i>, his mind supplies. <i>Just give them pleasure. It’s what you’re here for.</i> </p>
<p>He is, isn’t he? Jaskier is a vessel for their pleasure, his body a tool to make them come over and over again. He whimpers and does as his mind bids, trying to rock back against the body that’s holding him up, the thick, hot cock that’s spearing him open. He wants it, wants to feel it flex and twitch until it fills him up deep. Until he’s fat and round with it, spilling out of his hole to show a job well done.</p>
<p>Another chuckle, but this one softer, closer. “Not yet, little bard. I’m not finished with you yet. Keep me warm and take care of Geralt, would you? Then I think it’s Lambert’s turn,” he hears and he nods. Of course that’s what he wants. Eskel told him to be good, to keep him warm and give and give and give until he’s rewarded with being nice and full of his witchers’ come. Everything will be better when he’s stuffed full and dripping.</p>
<p>His body clenches down again on the cock still filling him up, his nerves sparking when he hears Eskel groan. He would reply, but his mouth is full and his mind spurs him to start sucking again, to bob down and take everything Geralt has to give. He’s hungry for it, desperate for Geralt to come down his throat. He’ll be so good, he’ll lick every single drop away and beg for more, if that’s what his witchers want of him. </p>
<p>“Good bard,” Geralt grunts above him, and Jaskier feels the slide of his cock across his tongue as the witcher starts to fuck his mouth. It’s slow, at first, but then Jaskier’s muscles relax of their own accord and he can feel the head breach his throat, but it doesn’t hurt. Nothing hurts, everything is warm and soft around the edges and he just feels <i>good.</i> He doesn’t even gag as Geralt fucks down into his throat, the head of him sliding deep and staying put on the back of his tongue. </p>
<p>Jaskier lets out a moan, vibrating around the cock filling his mouth and delighting in the sound he pulls from Geralt. “Fuck, he’s so good, looks so good stuffed full like this. I can’t wait to have his mouth,” Lambert purrs. Jaskier nearly startles when he feels a hand reach down between his legs, spreading them at the feeling of callused fingers tracing across his hard cock. It twitches at the touch, but it’s far away, like it’s an afterthought. It feels good, but he’s not going to come. Not yet. His mind tells him it’s not important, that he just needs to focus on his lovers and their pleasure.</p>
<p>It’s not long before Geralt comes down his throat and Jaskier greedily drinks it down, moaning around the taste in his mouth. Already he craves more, suckling at the softening cock in his mouth before it’s pulled out completely. He whines, mouth open and eager for the next one. “Please, please, please,” he slurs out, sighing when Lambert steps in front of him. The head of his cock is dragged across Jaskier’s cheek, leaving a sticky smear, and Jaskier chases the motion to get his mouth around the head.</p>
<p>“Such an eager slut you are,” Lambert coos at him, tangling his fingers in Jaskier’s hair before he pulls him down. Jaskier eagerly sucks him down, dragging his tongue along the vein on the underside and whimpering when he feels the cock in his mouth twitch. </p>
<p>“Oh, look at you, you’re perfect,” Eskel adds, gripping Jaskier’s hips and grinding up into him. Eskel’s cock is thick and hard, like an iron bar tucked inside of him, and it’s <i>perfect.</i> His mind keeps telling him to clench, to stay nice and tight for his witcher. He stays still and lets Eskel use him, because he belongs to them. They can use him however they want, fill him up and mark him and take him until they’re spent.</p>
<p>That thought makes him purr, makes heat stir in his belly and he bobs carefully on Lambert’s cock. He’s drooling, probably looks a mess, but the hand in his hair keeps flexing and tugging in a way that makes his body tight with pleasure. He’s doing so well, his mind tells him, and he hears his witchers crooning at him that he’s good, so good.</p>
<p>He barely feels it when they shift, put on his hands and knees on something soft, most likely the bed they all share. He never stops in his task, eagerly sucking Lambert and clenching his hole down on Eskel to keep him warm and hard inside of him. “Oh, Jaskier, you’re so good, such a good little bard for us, aren’t you?” Eskel purrs at him and Jaskier’s entire body floods with heat. His cock twitches and he feels the bead of precome leaking down, but he’s focused. His mind reminds him he has a task, that he has to make them come. </p>
<p>Lambert’s close, judging by the burst of salty precome on his tongue and the way that his cock flexes where it’s buried in his mouth. He loves it when he can feel them swell, feel their cocks jerk against his tongue as they get ready to flood him with their release. Eagerly, he opens his throat and bobs down, taking the head deep without even gagging. He’s good, he’s doing so good, his mind tells him. He’s a good boy for his witchers, and he’ll be rewarded when they fill him up like he so desperately wants. </p>
<p>Lambert lets out a chain of curses as he bucks, and Jaskier drinks down his release as it spills across his tongue and down into his waiting throat. His fingers clench in the covers and that same warm, honey-sweet feeling drips down his spine and his mind feels foggy with it in the best way. <i>Good boy, good boy, good boy</i>, his mind chants at him and he feels that warmth pool in his chest, tugging around his heart.</p>
<p>He lets out a whimper when Lambert slides free, chasing him with his open mouth and tongue, but Eskel shushes him with fingers trailing down his back. “None of that, now. You did so well, I think you’ve earned a reward. Now, <i>come for us</i>.” </p>
<p>Jaskier is helpless to obey. Heat floods his every nerve-ending and his cock kicks against his stomach, spilling all over the covers and himself. It feels like it goes on forever, twitching and crying out at the pleasure that’s rocketing through him at Eskel’s softly spoken command. </p>
<p>Finally, <i>finally</i>, he barely registers that his body is starting to come down, his cock still hard against his belly despite the incredible orgasm he’d just experienced. <i>Stay hard for them,</i> his mind reminds him, and his body is forced to cooperate. It hurts, but the pain feels good, keeps him on edge like he’s about to come again. He likes it, wants more of it. </p>
<p>“That was beautiful, Jaskier,” he hears Geralt say, and his entire body feels like a livewire from the praise. Good, he’s good, he’s beautiful, and that’s all that matters in that moment. </p>
<p>“I think we should release him. Let him enjoy the rest of the night with us, don’t you? He’s been good enough,” Lambert chimes in, and Jaskier can hear the soft sound of skin on skin. His orgasm must have riled them up again, which makes him feel that same, sparking feeling across his entire body. He’s good. He’s doing what they want. He’s making them happy and turning them on, it’s perfect.</p>
<p>There’s a snap, and the fog lifts, and Jaskier blinks back the cotton in his head. Geralt and Lambert are standing in front of him, both of them stroking their cocks, which are hard and dripping again. Even without the fog in his mind, his mouth waters and he wants to taste them again. </p>
<p>Before he can speak, he’s flipped over onto his back and Eskel plunges back inside, actively fucking into him now. With every roll of his hips, Jaskier feels every inch of his deliciously thick cock filling him up to the brim. “God, Jaskier, you were so good, took it so well,” he praises and Jaskier lets out a happy groan. His own cock is still thick and hard against his hip, sliding wetly across his skin from his earlier release and the force of Eskel’s thrusts. </p>
<p>“Want more, please, want you all,” Jaskier speaks for the first time. His voice is hoarse from his witchers’ use of him and not speaking for so long, but he means it. “Want to be full of you all, smell like you for the rest of the night. I’m good still, right?” </p>
<p>“The best,” Geralt agrees, climbing onto the bed and positioning himself over Jaskier’s face. He pumps his hips and fucks his fist, and Jaskier wants to suck him down again. </p>
<p>Lambert climbs on his other side, angling the head of his cock down and sliding it against his stomach, through the mess there. “Give you everything you want, buttercup. For being such a good boy for us.” </p>
<p>Eskel doesn’t respond, just puts his hands on Jaskier’s thighs to tilt him up, to get a better angle for them both. He’s thrusting sharp and quick, the slap of his balls against Jaskier’s ass loud in the room. It feels so good, and he needs it just as bad as when he’d been under. </p>
<p>“Watching you come at Eskel’s word was one of the best things I’ve ever seen,” Geralt murmurs, rubbing his hard cock against Jaskier’s lips. It leaves a smear of precome that Jaskier eagerly licks away, watching avidly as he strokes himself from root to tip. “I’m going to come all over your pretty face and then I’ll take care of you, okay?” </p>
<p>Lambert snorts and his strokes get faster, like he’s trying to race Geralt. Jaskier turns and watches him, the way his abs flex as he fucks his own fist and how pretty the plum-red head looks peeking out from between his fingers. “Not if I cover him first. Want to taste you, buttercup, want to drink you down like you did me. You’ve been so good for us.” </p>
<p>Even without the influence of the sign, the words of praise make Jaskier purr. Being the center of their attention makes him feel warm and gooey inside his head, just like the same warmth he felt when he was servicing them so well under the influence. “I’m good, I’m good, I’m good,” he chants, feeling heat race across his skin from nipples to nose. </p>
<p>Lambert does indeed come first, stripes of hot spend spilling across Jaskier’s belly and chest, as well as a stray one across the head of his cock from where it lays twitching on his belly. Jaskier lets out a moan at the feeling, the sound ratcheting up when Lambert starts rubbing it into his skin with a purr. “Now you’ll smell like me, like us, buttercup,” he says, not even bothering to clean his hand before he starts fisting Jaskier's cock and wraps his mouth around the head. </p>
<p>The heat and suction have Jaskier’s hips twitching in Eskel’s grip and he feels the beginnings of another release start to coil behind his balls. It’s so good, and all he can do is whine for more under their hands. </p>
<p>“Close your eyes,” Geralt grunts, and Jaskier has just enough time to do as he says before Geralt comes, smearing his come along Jaskier’s jaw and cheeks as it pulses from his slit. It’s hot and almost too much, but Jaskier chases it, licks away the last spurt with happy hum. He barely has time to lick his lips before Geralt dives down to the end of the bed, joining Lambert.</p>
<p>He watches as they kiss around the head of his cock, before Geralt pulls back to the lick along the vein on the underside and Lambert pulls the head back into his mouth and sucks <i>hard</i>. Jaskier’s eyes roll back in his head and he wants to move, wants to fuck up into the warm mouths that are driving him to the brink of madness. </p>
<p>“That’s it, bard. I want you to drown in it, want you to come so hard you forget your own name,” Eskel croons at him, his thrust still sharp and quick. The head of his cock skirts across Jaskier’s prostate on each thrust, and his entire body hums with pleasure as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Between their hot mouths and Eskel’s thick cock buried inside of him, he can’t last too much longer.</p>
<p>Geralt and Lambert have traded places, with Geralt suckling at his head and Lambert slurping at the base of his cock before leaning down to take one of Jaskier’s balls into his mouth. He sucks and mouths at the tight skin, drawn close as Jaskier’s orgasm hits him. He comes with a cry, arching his hips as best he can as the two witchers pass him back and forth, licking up his release like they’re just as desperate for it. They kiss again and Jaskier can see him dripping between them, sloppy around their lips and tongues as they bite and lick at each other. If he hadn’t just come his brains out, the sight alone would have heat pooling in his gut. </p>
<p>It’s only then that Eskel finally comes, shoving deep as he fills Jaskier with his come, driving each pulse deeper into him as Eskel rolls his hips. “Fuck,” the witcher growls, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Jaskier’s calf as he comes down. It’s sharp, not enough to break the skin, but the idea of it has Jaskier quaking. “Sorry,” Eskel murmurs, soothing the spot with a kiss. </p>
<p>“Mmm,” is all Jaskier can manage to say. His body feels heavy and warm, his mind still pleasantly fuzzy from the orgasm and their attention. He opens his eyes enough to see the three of them sniffing at him, drawing out a chuckle. “Silly witchers, m’fine. Just floaty,” he slurs.</p>
<p>“Wanted to make sure,” Geralt says, crawling up to gather Jaskier into his arms. Eskel gets up and goes to the basin to grab a warm, wet cloth, and gingerly begins to clean Jaskier up as best he can. Lambert lays on his other side, pressed against his back, kissing along his shoulders and purring softly. “Eskel’s Axii can be… intense.” </p>
<p>“M’fine. Warm and gooey. I feel good,” Jaskier repeats. Words are hard and he doesn’t want to use them, so he snuggles down closer. His witchers worry too much, and he knows that they’ll want to talk about how everything went when he’s more coherent. For now, Jaskier basks in the quiet in his head and the warmth in his bones, listening to his witchers talk in soft whispers around him.</p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
<p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like it? Love it? Please let me know below or over at #eyesofshinigami0707 on Discord!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>